tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardhat
'''Hardhat '''is a video made by Eltorro64Rus. Summary (Idea By Jarno) Working his afteroon shift at Red Valley Construction Site (RVCS), Dell the Engineer is tightening a bolt with his trusty Wrench. After a few seconds of tireless working, the bolt seems to have become stuck, making him think to himself "Come on." Seeing the wrench stuck, he lets go of the Wrench, which in turn makes it fall off the building. The wrench then lands on another one of the workers at RVCS, Scout. A third employee, Spy, takes off his Hardhat to wipe his sweat, when before he could react, the afromentioned Wrench hits him on the head. Meanwhile, The Medic is working on a machine to create life for anything. He then drops his medicene on a banana, which is connected to the severed head of another Spy. The medicene then gives the banana eyes, a red tint, and (presumably) life. Then, out of nowhere, the Wrench flies into the laboratory, smashing the Medic's workspace, and wrecking his computer in the process. Reacting swiftly, the Medic says "Ack!". He looks back at his shattered workplace and sees that the severed Spy head looked at him with big pupils. The Medic excitedly picks the head up, but the roof fan above him pushes the high-held head out of the window. The Doctor only thinks "Oh...". Still falling, the Spy head lands in the sewers below. Falling down a waterfall of sewage, the Spyhead lands in a landfill near Red Valley. He then notices the Sniper creating his Jarate from the sewage water. The Spyhead and the Sniper look at eachother for 7 seconds, until the Spyhead remarks "Well-", not waiting for the Spyhead to finish his sentence, The Sniper runs away without his new Jarate or his wheelbarrow filled with older ones. After the Sniper runs away, the Spyhead says "Ugh." in disgust, either at the green goop around him, or at the Sniper for running away. He then realises a bird headed his way! The Spyhead screams as it gets closer and closer. The bird then picks up the Spyhead, causing him to shout out "No!!". The bird, carrying the Spyhead, takes him back to Red Valley. As Spyhead realises this, he smiles knowing he will go back home. The pigeon then uses its "Pigeon Cam" to figure out where exactly to drop the Spy's head. It then figures out to drop it into the toolbox the Engineer was using. As it drops the Spyhead, he shouts in fear. Below, the Engineer is looking for a new tool to tighten the bolt with. He sees a hammer, but quickly throws it away. Still falling, the Spyhead knocks off the Engineer's titular Hardhat, and they both scream at the sight of eachother. Then, unexpectadly, the Spyhead says "Sorry." to the Engineer. Dell then puts his hands on his lap, and they both look at each other for a second. Then! The Medic runs in and hits the Engineer's bare head with the computer and Wrench. The Medic was going to ask where the head was, before he saw it in the toolbox. The Medic swiftly grabbed the head and ran off back to his lab. The Engineer was happy aswell, for he got his Wrench back. In an unexpected twist, The two other employees of RVCS dropped the brick they were working on. Where did they drop it? On the Engineer's head. Trivia * In 0:56. A Man can be find in a Trash Can. * In 1:03. A Bird is moving creepingly, it is located at the left. * The Archimedes bird might be represent as the T-800 from the Terminator.